


Before and After

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Author is hurt and wrote this on emotions so it's pretty terrible sorry not sorry, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne could be read platonicaly, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide, no proofreading we die, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was sure that the day of his wedding will divide his life on "before" and "after". He was right.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 19
Kudos: 44





	Before and After

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling very lonely and hurt and unneeded and forgotten and that's why I wrote this.

There was no possible way to feel better. That was it. The utter happiness, the absolute joy he was feeling. This was the moment that will divide his life on “before” and “after”. Here he was, standing on the altar, watching the most wonderful woman in the whole world stepping slowly in her graceful, elegant white dress, like an angel coming from the skies, her eyes glowing with heavens light.

Everyone was here. His parents were softly crying from happiness nearby, looking at him with fondness and so much pride it made his heart ache a little bit. His friends were smiling and laughing happily, sharing his joy and magnifying it even more. There wasn’t even a single alarm sounding, like the whole world decided to let him have some peace in the most important day.

Even Bruce, the always busy, stressed, lacking any social skills and not particularly fond of sentiments and traditions Bruce came here to celebrate his marriage. He even smiled.

The promises were shared, the rings were exchanged, and they were kissing like it was the end of the world. And in a sense, it was. It was the end of the old, lonely world, and the start of new one, where he had a wife, a family, where he was Lois’ husband.

Soon though he had to let her go for some air, but it was easier now than before this day that he knew that she was his, and he was her. He looked happily at his friends, smiling blindingly, pouring all the warmth and delight he felt in it. He shared a happy look with Diana, who was smiling gently back at him, and then at his parents, who were still crying happily and hugging each other, and then at Bruce. And he froze.

For a split second the look on his best friends face was so full of anguish it punched all air out of his chest, eyes expressing an unadulterated hurt. But the second later Bruce smiled back, though the smile was shaky, and averted his gaze, clapping as all others did.

Lois tugged at his arm and he turned away, almost instantly forgetting about it.

This night, just before drifting off onto the arms of Morpheus beside his gorgeous girlf , no, beside his gorgeous wife, he recalled briefly the look and couldn’t help but wonder what it all meant.

The next morning he woke up to the silence that felt so wrong he almost wanted to check for kryptonite poisoning, like he lost all his powers all of a sudden. But no, he still heard the faintest whispers on the other side of the planet, and still could see through walls, still felt uncountable strength in his flesh. Then why did it fell, like he couldn’t hear a sound? Why all of a sudden he felt lacking, when he should be feeling whole? What was this hollow emptiness in his chest? He tried to focus, tried to understand what it was, that changed over the night, tried to pinpoint what the world was suddenly missing.

As it turned out, he was right. This day did in fact divide his life on “before” and “after”. On before and after the most important person in his life cut his veins and bled to death on the graves of his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself cry while writing this.
> 
> Note that there is no mention as to why exactly Bruce did this. It could be because of Clark, or because of something else that happend at the same time.
> 
> All critique is welcome.


End file.
